The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Creole Nights’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Creole Nights’ originated from a cross between Heuchera K187-7, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K159-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K187-7, the new cultivar has glossy near black rather than dull brown leaves.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K159-1, the new cultivar has red black rather than red brown leaves.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Obsidian’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,836, the new cultivar has a larger habit, larger leaves, shorter inflorescences, and larger flowers.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium large, glossy near black leaves year round,        2. medium to short, dark peduncles,        3. bicolor pink and white flowers,        4. well branched, medium large, mounding habit,        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.